


Looking For Fun

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Riding, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: It's a request!! <3





	Looking For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> It's a request!! <3

“Go faster!” Grimlock yelled, hands grabbing Arcee’s hips.

Arcee hadn’t planned on finding herself on top of Grimlock in a storage room, but she was surprised that it wasn’t an awful turn of events. She had been wanting hot, thick spike and Grimlock fit the bill.

She pried his fingers off and interlocked hers with his. “Faster isn’t always better.” She said, rocking her hips hard and making Grimlock’s head tilt back, visor flickering.

Arcee licked her lips, slowly pulling herself up and using Grimlock’s shaky hands to support herself. She moaned sharply when she dropped her hips hard. Gyrating her hips to hit all her sensitive nodes had Grimlock writhing under her and Arcee feeling fire inside her. 

Grimlock squeezed her hands, bouncing his hips up into her, trying to bury his spike deeper into her. “More!” he bellowed. He tried setting the pace, rolling over, getting up, anything to take control. Arcee wrestled with his hands, refusing to let go and kept herself on top.

Hips rolling, Arcee tilted her head back and focused on herself. Closer, she was getting closer and Grimlock, despite lifting his legs in weak kicks had settled down enough for her to finish. Electricity coursed through her, hot and chilling all at once.

She slowed to a stop, and when Arcee returned to her senses she slowly let go of Grimlock’s hands. She stood up, slowly, gasping when her valve parted from his spike with a wet pop. “Hey!” Grimlock shouted, startling Arcee and echoing in the empty room. “Finish Grimlock!”

He sat up and grabbed her wrist, keeping her close while his other hand wrapped around the base of his still thick erect spike.

“Okay, just shush!” she hushed him, dropping to her knees between his legs. “Be quiet, like I was.” She grabbed his spike after he let go of it, hit and wet in her hands. So thick, Arcee could only almost get her hand around its girth.

She grabbed tightly, and started slow. Grimlock quickly showed he was too impatient, wrapping his hand around hers. “Fast,” was all he said before moving rapidly. Arcee felt her wrist could break if she didn’t keep up with his pace so she moved faster than him.

Making sure to go from tip to base in every tight stroke, it wasn’t long before Arcee felt hot transfluid between her fingers. Grimlock went rigid, then sank against the wall.

She slipped her hand from under his after a moment of hesitating, and watched thick ribbons of his transfluid run off her fingers. “...I’m so glad you didn’t finish inside me.”

“Next time.” Grimlock mumbled, wet spike against his thigh.

Arcee laughed, finding herself considering it.


End file.
